I Wish I May, I Wish I Might
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Ever since he met Vladimir, Luke can't help but be enticed by those hypnotising blue eyes every single time he sees them. And now, he's paying the price for it. But it doesn't seem like he minds very much. Vlad X Luke, boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ever since he met Vladimir, Luke can't help but be enticed by those hypnotising blue eyes every single time he sees them. And now, he's paying the price for it. But it doesn't seem like he minds very much.

Pairing: Luke X Vlad

Rating: M for future smut in future chapters!

()

The first time they met was on a night that Luke couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued his dreams, often about his friends and mother abandoning him and the Bane creatures coming back for him. Sometimes the day he woke up would be re-enacted, but... changed into something more different. More twisted. More... unhappy for the Archetype. Luke shuddered at the thought, getting out of bed. Quietly, he snuck out of his room and headed downstairs. After the years living there, he knew exactly where each squeaky floorboard was and made it safely to the door. Luke headed outside and shut the door quietly. He headed round to the back. Rubbing his arms, Luke silently looked up at the sky. The nightmares weren't the only things bothering him.

He had noticed many students paired together. As in, lovey dovey couples. They were everywhere, holding each other, giving their affection to one another and showing off their love to the world.

Luke wondered what that felt like.

Oh, he did. But who would ever love someone like him? A geeky human boy who wasn't created like normal humans. Luke was teased often for his smarts, which had confused him at first. What was wrong with him being intelligent? Apparently, knowing stuff that could get you through life made you lame. And it was the thing making love impossible for him to find. No one was interested in him lest they want to become unpopular.

Luke remembered something Rani had done before and wondered if it worked.

 _"I wish I may, I wish I might please find love on this starry night."_

 _Luke raised his eyebrow at what Rani muttered. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were shut._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Rani turned to him and smiled._

 _"I was just wishing. My mother told me about that little rhyme you just heard. It may sound silly, but it keeps my hopes up. Reminds me that there is someone out there waiting for me. There is someone who is meant to be with me someday." Rani sighed, looking up at the sky. "And I know we will cross paths one day."_

It was worth a try, seeming as how low Luke was feeling. He shut his eyes and thought about the rhyme.

"I wish I may, I wish I might please find love on this starry night." He whispered quietly. Rani was right. It did bring his hopes up high. He smiled softly and opened his eyes before jumping back in slight shock when his eyes met with a pair of equally blue ones. A pale teenage boy, a bit older than himself, stared at him curiously, tilting his head before taking a step back in shock when Luke stared back. They stood there in silence until Luke decided to break it."Um, hello."

"Uh, hey..." The stranger trailed off. "I, uh, I'm sorry for intruding, I just saw you out here on your own and wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine." Luke answered. The boy's eyes were shining in the moonlight, catching Luke's attention the most before his pale skin which contrasted with his dark hair and clothing. "Should you be out so late?"

"Should you?" The stranger smirked, making Luke laugh slightly.

"Okay, you got me there. I'm Luke." Luke held out his hand for him to shake. He did so with a smile.

"Vladimir. Just call me Vlad, though."

"Nice to meet you, Vlad. I should probably head back in before my mum wakes up and worries when she can't find me." The brown-haired male chuckled. Vlad nodded.

"All right. I'll see you around, Luke." Luke turned away and walked out of the back and towards the door. Just as he reached it, he realised something.

 _"How did he see me from the back yard?"_ He thought curiously.

()

Short first chapter, check! Ever since I found out that Luke was supposed to come out as gay in the next season if SJA continued, I have been inspired to write this! Hope you enjoy it! Ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ever since he met Vladimir, Luke can't help but be enticed by those hypnotising blue eyes every single time he sees them. And now, he's paying the price for it. But it doesn't seem like he minds very much.

Pairing: Luke X Vlad

Rating: M for future smut in future chapters!

()

The second time they met was when the gang were camping out in the forest after deciding to have a break during their holidays. When the night time sky fell upon them, the group had all gathered about the fire and were chatting animatedly. Luke had kept his newest friend a secret from the others. For one thing, they would get worried and get mad that he was outside in the middle of the night. It wasn't until the others went to bed did he feel like they were being watched from afar. Careful not to wake up the others, he headed further into the forest, pointing out different landmarks to help him get back. Luke paused for a bit, feeling a presence behind him and swerved around only to almost fall over in shock.

It was Vlad! What was he doing here?

"You, again? Are you following me?" Luke asked with a raised brow. Vlad shook his head.

"This is just mere coincidence. Didn't you know this place is apparently haunted?" The pale 16 year old questioned. Luke laughed quietly, shrugging.

"My friends and I don't believe in that stuff. And you?"

"Nah. It's silly." Vlad chuckled. The two smiled at each other for a bit. It was odd, really. Meeting each other at night. Just like last time. This peaked Luke's curiosity and he voiced his thoughts.

"Do you sleep? I don't really see you in the day and we've only met at night." Vlad looked nervous for a split second before he regained composure. Luke didn't notice.

"I just have trouble sleeping. A walk outside normally does me good." He lied smoothly. Luke nodded, accepting the answer since he agreed with the fact that a walk outside can calm him down when he couldn't sleep. Vlad stared at him, eyes trailing to his neck. He could feel his fangs starting to grow out before forcing them back, eyes darting back up to Luke's own eyes. No. He had self control. He wouldn't let his animalistic urge take over. The sound of blood pounded in his ears and Vlad stood there, dazed.

Was Luke's mouth moving? Oh, he was talking to him. Vlad snapped out of it and caught the end of what Luke was saying.

"... -eep in touch?"

"Huh? Sorry, I just zoned out." Vlad apologised. Luke laughed quietly and Vlad spotted a pen and paper in his hand.

"It's all right. You're probably just tired. Here," Luke handed him the slip of paper. It had his name at the top and a number beneath. "There's my number so we can keep in touch. Maybe we could hang out sometime." Vlad was confused.

This odd human wanted to be his friend? How curious.

"All right. That'll be good. But I'm mostly free at night. My father, well, he expects a lot from me, as does my private tutor." It wasn't all a lie. His father did expect a lot from him. He just couldn't hang out during the day anymore. Vlad admitted that he missed feeling the sun on his skin, dearly. But maybe, if the isolation of the night sky meant that he could escape his father's intense gaze and pride, he would take it. Nightly, he pretended to be out hunting only to relax and not feel pressured. Luke sent him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I'm guessing your father pressures you to be a certain way?" He sighed when the pale teenager nodded. "I know how you feel, I guess. People think I'm strange and my friends have tried to turn me 'normal'. I still don't really understand stuff like sarcasm and puns and whatnot. I guess people at school never like me because I'm what they classify as a nerd. Just because I study and know about things that will help me through life."

"I think you're fine. So what if you don't get sarcasm and jokes? So what if you're smart?" Vlad shrugged. "Who even wants to be normal, anyways?"

 _"I do..."_ The darker-haired boy thought, mentally frowning. Luke sent him a smile of appreciation.

"I appreciate it, Vlad. I should probably head to sleep now. I'm sharing with my friend, Clyde, and he'll be wondering what's taking me so long." Vlad nodded.

"All right, Luke. I'll see you around." Vlad watched the archetype turn away and head back to his camp, silently promising to keep away the other vampires from them. Vlad didn't want to find his new friend drained to the bone. Luke entered the tent and Clyde lifted his head up tiredly.

"What took you so long, Lukey boy?" He mumbled.

"I was just thinking. Sorry, Clyde." Luke apologised.

Oh, yes. Vlad was going to stay a secret from them.


End file.
